


What You Need

by afangirlsplaylist



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom Link, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied Relationships, M/M, Rhink Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Rhett, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/pseuds/afangirlsplaylist
Summary: “I needed that you know - I haven’t been disciplined a while.”^ Just a smutty PW(little)P piece based on this quote from the GMMORE: "Christmas Monster Whipping Punishment."





	What You Need

_ “I needed that you know - I haven’t been disciplined a while.” _

Rhett knew he shouldn't have said it the moment the words left his lips. It was glaringly sexual, and there was a mound of potential for it to cause a lot of trouble. For him and the brand.

There was a pause as Link looked at him, raising an eyebrow for a second. 

“Well, you said it, brother.” 

Link was smiling but his eyes said something different, glinting dangerously behind his glasses. Rhett could practically see the gears churning in his mind, crafting a number of less safe for work responses in his head. Granted, getting switched while Link watched on in interest was probably not safe for work as it was. 

The display seemed to put Link in a strange mood well after Eddie had made the last strike. He was playful, confident and particularly bossy, in a way that made Rhett’s spine tingle a little. It wasn’t something he saw every day but when he did it made him itch for more. 

There was something pleasing about seeing his friend take some control, especially when the brunette gloried in it. As much as he tried to hide it, Rhett couldn’t deny the jolt of adrenaline he felt when he saw satisfaction on Link’s face. The glow of glee that told him he’d made him happy. 

Because Link had always been a soft spot for him, a pressure point he felt an irrational need to protect and care for. Anyone with eyes could see that.

He snapped into reality just as the last of the cameras were turned off and the crew started to disperse. He was only just starting to rise when he felt Link’s hand on his shoulder. “Come to the office.”

“Yeah let me just - “

He cut himself off as he felt the grip on his shoulder tighten, not enough to hurt but enough to get his attention. “ _Now_ , Rhett.” Link said quietly.

_ Oh _ . Rhett’s heart thumped and his eyes flickered over each member of the crew to see if they’d noticed the exchange. “Yeah, I’m coming.”

Link smiled in approval and walked off set, Rhett following closely. That part they’d had down since forever. There was no need for Link to look back and see if Rhett was following him, or to speed up if Rhett got ahead of him. Because Rhett would follow or hold back for him anywhere, until the ends of the earth if need be - and Link knew it. It wasn’t that Link was taking advantage of the loyalty. Not once had Rhett thought his friendship was taken for granted, he’d just never had a reason to question it. 

Link reached their door first but didn’t go in, pointedly taking up a conversation with Morgan as he passed. To anyone else, this would look entirely innocent - but as Link locked eyes with him over Morgan’s shoulder and nodded towards the office door, Rhett knew what it really meant. 

_ Shit.  _ He was going to make him wait. 

Ten whole minutes to be exact. Ten minutes that made him question whether it was possible to sue someone for torment. 

He heard the click of the lock before he saw Link, who was already unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt. Rhett followed his movements with his eyes as Link then rolled up his shirt cuffs like he was preparing to address business. 

“Do you really feel like you haven’t been disciplined in a while?” Link asked, and Rhett was surprised to hear genuine concern in his tone. 

“Kinda.” Rhett admitted. “We’ve just been so busy.”

There was a moment where Link’s expression softened and Rhett thought he might embrace him - but they both knew that wasn’t what they needed right now. Instead, Link took a seat on their couch. 

“Take your shirt off and come here.” Link said firmly, gesturing for him to come closer. 

The command sent every nerve in his body on fire, but Rhett didn’t rush it - unbuttoning his shirt with slow and deliberate purpose. 

“Come ‘ere Rhett.” Link repeated.

Hardly quickening his pace, Rhett let his shirt fall to the floor and walked over to him, stopping between Link’s spread legs.

“Knees.”

Rhett knew Link well enough to know what he meant and sunk to his knees, taking care not to hurt his back. It probably took a touch longer than Link would prefer, but in the interest of Rhett’s comfort, he didn’t comment on it. 

“I haven’t been giving you what you need, huh?” Link asked, as his hands moved to tenderly cup Rhett’s jaw. When Rhett tried to look away and avoid the question Link moved his head back to face him. “Have I?”

Rhett still said nothing, but the needy and slightly pained expression on his face told his friend all he needed to know. 

“It’s okay we’ll fix that.” Link purred.

Rhett watched as Link released his jaw, and then moved to open the fly of his own dark jeans, where his erection was already straining a little against the zip. Rhett had to resist the urge to lick his lips as Link pulled himself free and grasped himself in hand.

“You know the safe words?”

Rhett nodded, shuffling closer and gazing up at Link for permission.

“Good boy.” Link said, and as he felt a hand curl lightly in the locks of his hair, Rhett took that as invitation enough. 

Replacing Link’s hand with his own, Rhett gave the length a few smooth strokes before wrapping his lips around the tip. His tongue lingered and lapped at the head until he felt Link’s grip tighten on his hair, encouraging him to take more down his throat. 

“That’s good, Rhett.” Link sighed, relaxing his grip and stroking his hair softly. “Really good.”

Rhett hummed in appreciation and sucked harder, bobbing his head until he was swallowing at least half of it. His eyes widened when he felt Link’s hand easing him down further until he was almost gagging.

“Come on, you can take more.” Link scolded, easing Rhett’s mouth up and down his cock with his hand. 

He was rewarded with the obscene noises of Rhett’s wet mouth on him, taking him in until his face was nestled against his crotch. As the taller man pulled off him with a pop to take a breath, the sounds were coupled with a delicious view of Rhett’s face. His lips were swollen and shiny after sucking him off, his hair was rapidly losing control and his eyes looked green in the light as he stared up at Link lustily. The sight alone was enough to have him close to busting once Rhett’s lips took him in again.

Link allowed him a few more hard swallows because he reluctantly tapped Rhett’s cheek and guided his friend’s mouth off him, tilting the taller man’s chin up for a bruising kiss. Usually, they took their time to enjoy kisses, savouring the taste of each other. But this time Link took what he wanted, his tongue prying at Rhett’s lips till they surrendered and parted for him. He tasted every salty taste of himself from his friend’s mouth before they finally drew away, their breath shallow and heavy.

“Get your ass over the couch,” Link growled

Without argument Rhett stood and bent himself over the couch, gripping the back as Link got up to admire him. He felt eyes surveying his long body and settling on his ass, failing to notice how close Link was until he could feel the body against his back. 

“You wanna count ‘em?”

Rhett nodded, holding himself as still as possible.

“Okay, baby.” Link whispered, pressing his lips to Rhett’s shoulder. 

Anticipation sent Rhett’s nerves tingling to his crotch, which was throbbing at the feeling of the cock sliding over his back. Then he felt Link’s hands moving to the front of his pants to work his belt loose, tossing it to the floor. It was soon joined by his pants and underwear, which were quickly shoved down his legs.

Despite the switching, Rhett’s backside wasn’t even warm or tender. Only the slightest blush of pink on his right cheek suggested anything had happened at all. He’d made a good show of pain for the sake of the show but in reality, Alex was too concerned about his job to really give him what he wanted. From the corner of his eye he actually saw Link frown in dissatisfaction, his finger tracing circles over the cheek. 

Without warning he felt Link’s hand crash down on his bare ass, making him wince as he tried not to cry out. In instinct his grip on the couch slackened, falling to his sides.

Immediately he felt Link’s hand leave his ass. “Keep your hands up. I didn't tell you to move ‘em.”

Rhett swallowed and put his hands back on the couch, feeling Link’s hands running over him again once he had. They weren’t groping or smacking but just traversing the skin, squeezing every so often. It seemed like some time before Link’s voice was in his ear, low and hot. 

“That first one doesn’t count, because you didn’t count it.” 

Expecting the blow this time, Rhett nodded and braced himself - finding it less of a shock when the hand on his ass reared back and smacked it again. 

 

“One,” Rhett grunted.

Another smack, this time a little harder.

“Two.”

The next two were sharp and fast, making him gasp and moan.

“Four.” Rhett rasped after they were over.

Link’s hand came down once more across each of Rhett’s cheeks, one after the other.

“Six.”

The sixth was neither too hard nor too soft but the last four were completely unpredictable - alternating in speed.

“Ten.” Rhett finally cried out, the sting of the spanks more obvious now that Link’s hand was off him. 

He allowed himself to breathe for a moment while Link’s hand went back to resting gently on his waist, massaging slowly. It felt like forever before Link released his hold, but when he was satisfied Link brought his fingers to Rhett’s lips.

“Get ‘em real nice and wet for me.” Link growled, and though it was phrased like a request Rhett knew from his tone he wasn’t really asking. 

But Rhett didn’t need to be asked. Without hesitation he took Link’s hand in his and sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, gazing up at him as he attended to each. That was something he learned very early on when they started this - Link liked eye contact. Especially while he had his mouth on him. 

He was just swirling his tongue around the tips of each one when Link placed a hand on his shoulder, serving as Rhett’s cue to turn back around. As if in hope Rhett arched his back slightly, so that his now well-spanked ass lay higher in the air.

“That’s a good boy.” Link approved, chuckling a little. “Needy aren't you?”

Rhett doesn't say a word, nor does he complain when he hears Link shuffling away from him, grabbing for a small bottle of lube. When Link is back he takes his time dripping a portion of the liquid over his hand, running it into the tips of his fingers.

Rhett groans as quietly as he can, and luckily for him, Link ignores the sound.

“I’m not giving you too much now.” Link tells him, adjusting his glasses a little on the bridge of his nose. “It's not discipline if it’s easy is it?”

“No,” Rhett agrees, resisting the urge to press closer to Link’s fingers. 

“No what?” Link asks, holding his hand just shy of where Rhett wanted it.

“No sir,” Rhett said quickly, the words coming easily to him. 

When Link’s hands are finally on him again they tease and dance around his hole, dipping in experimentally in a way that makes Rhett gasp at the stretch of it. When Link finally eases a finger in up to the knuckle Rhett almost cries in relief, sinking into the back of the couch so his cries are muffled slightly. 

Link pumps the single finger agonizingly slowly, taking his time before he adds another - both fingers buried deep. By the time he adds a third Rhett is whining into the couch cushion, frustrated beyond belief.

Rhett feels like he might actually scream when Link eventually draws his fingers away, missing the fullness. That is until they are replaced by the heavy weight of Link’s large cock pressing against him.

He desperately pushes himself back against it but Link squeezes his waist in warning, holding him in place until he finally slides inside.

All it takes is a few thrusts for Rhett to realize that getting fucked rough and hard against a couch was something he should have asked for sooner. He can feel each movement in the jolt of his hips against the couch, and in the feeling of his face getting pressed into the cushion. The feeling of Link driving into him, with only the slide of his cock against the couch to relieve his erection - was too good. 

He moaned at the slight burn of only a little lube and precum, loving the mix of the pleasure and pain. Though every time he did Link stilled his thrusts, moving again only when Rhett whined to have him back. His pleasure was on Link’s terms, and the thought made him closer to cumming than anything else.

Rhett came first in a convulsing wave, too far gone to care about the cum staining their couch. Yet still, he felt Link moving, thrusting hard and using Rhett’s body until he was done himself.

He didn't stop when he came soon after Rhett either, holding himself inside as he released. He took his time pulling out too, admiring the sight of his own cum leaking out of Rhett. When he'd his full of the sight Link reached to grab his own underwear, pulling them on. 

“You okay?” Link asked, all force gone from his voice as he leaned forward and brushed the hair off Rhett’s 

“I’m screwed,” Rhett mumbled, finally sitting up when Link laughed and tapped his ass.

“Come on, fix your hair man.”

With that, he takes a seat next to Rhett and busies himself with settling his friend’s hair into place. He delicately places and smooths out every strand that needs it, liking the effect when he's done. 

“Rest up.” Link tells him, slipping his own shirt back over himself. “We’re filming in an hour.” 

“Mhm.” Rhett says, already leaning back and closing his eyes.

“And don’t give yourself bed head all over again.” Link told him, though there was a fondness in his tone that told Rhett he wasn’t really nagging. 

“My hair doesn’t do bed head.” Rhett joked, grinning tiredly..

“Sure, brother.” Link smiled, reaching for a cushion and setting it carefully under his friend’s head.

He might be the one to dish out punishment, but Link loved caring for his friend just as much as Rhett liked taking care of him. 

That was love after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, please leave one :) <3


End file.
